deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thats random369/Batman vs The Green Goblin
Batman;'' Billionaire by day,'' ''feared vigilante of Gotham City by night vs. ''The Green Goblin; High-tech terrorist of New York City, that nearly brought Spiderman to his knees. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Tale of the Tape Weapons Both warriors get all of there weapons and armor are from there own high-tech companies, so both warriors know there weapons inside and out. X-factor Scoring BM/GG Intimidation 92/84 Why: While Green Goblin is highly indimitating, Batman entire goal is to strike fear into the hearts of Gotham's criminals, and if I may say so myself he does so quite well. Logistics 99/99 Why: Both warriors own there own military weapons and equipment companies and therefore can have almost any weapon or armor they want. Training 89/63 Why: Batman easily gets this, he is one of the best trained warriors there is and will ever be. Where as the Goblin prefured to let the goblin syrum do most of the work, and to learn on the job. Brutality 62/85 Why: While Batman will do as much damage as he can to his enemies as long as he doesn't kill them. The Goblin on the other hand will do as much damage as he can possibly do, and enjoy it too. Weapon Use 90/90 Why: While both are amazing Hand to Hand combatants, both heavily rely on there weapons for there tactics to pan out. Prologue In the Batcave, Bruce Wayne is searching on the bat-computer for all the information he can find on a new criminal called the "Green Goblin" that has just come to Gotham. Alfred walks into the room, "Would you like a drink master Bru...oh I see your still looking into our new little friend." says Alfred. "Apparently there was a very similar criminal in New York, his attacks stopped about the time he appeared in Gotham. I looked into all flights to and from Gotham within the month of his arival but nothing has come up that would be helpful. This guys good." says Bruce. "Perhaps you should get some rest sir, remember you have your big meeting with Norman Osborn tommor..." A loud boom is heard. Bruce runs upstairs, batarang in hand, to see what happend. He sees a giant hole in the main entrance and the Goblin on his glider. "Hope you have ensurance Mr. Wayne, or should I say... Batman!" A very surprised Bruce throws his batarang at the goblin, who isn't fast enough to react in time and gets his wrist sliced. Aaagghh! screams the Goblin grabbing his wrist. You will pay for that... but not tonight, I'm afraid I have a busy day tomorow so I'll have pospone your death to later this week." says the Goblin as he flies away on his glider. Bruce picks up the batarang off the ground and stares at it for a minute or so. "That was unfortunate." says Alfred. "Not as much as one might think" says Bruce, "I now have evidence to find out his identidy." says Bruce holding up the batarang. He runs the blood on the batarang through the bat-computer. The computer has only one match... Norman Osborn. The Next Day... Norman enters the meeting room with a smirk on his face. He sits at the head of table "Sorry I'm late gentlemen now, lets begin." bla bla bla a bunch of 2 hours wirth of boring buisness talk. Everyone around the table stands up and prepares to leave. "Its a true pleasure to meet you Mr. Wayne." says Osborn extending his hand. "Its good to finally meet you in person." says Bruce, shaking Osborns hand, while at the same time sticking a microscopic tracking device on his hand. "I hope to see you soon." says Bruce. "As do I, as do I." says Norman with a devilish smirk. Battle Batman enters Norman Osborn's hotel room through the balcony. As soon as he enters he sees a bloody knife on the carpet, in the blood is the tracking device. The Green Goblin emerges on his glider behind Batman. "Did you really think I wouldn't have expected you to do something like that at the meeting. Your intelligence is highly overrated!". Batman turns around just to kicked in the face by the Goblin. Batman falls backwards onto the floor. "Now I will finish you!" taunts the Goblin, unsheathing his sword. The Goblin slashes at Batman's neck, only for Batman to block it with his gauntlets. The goblin tries to get his sword unstuck, but his attemps fail as Batman snaps the tip of the sword off and then punches him in the chest. The Goblin falls off his glider and lays crumpled on the floor for a second, the sword goes flying off the balcony. Batman walks towards him prepared to defeat the Goblin. The Goblin presses a button on his glove, which makes two blades emerge from the tip of the glider. The glider suddenly goes darting at Batman. Batman isn't quick enough to dodge it and gets a large gash on his side, the glider gets stuck in the door. Batman shakes it off and throws three batarangs at the Goblin. The Goblin dodges the first two but the third hits his glider control glove causing the glider blades to conceal themselves into the glider, making it unstuck. The furious Goblin throws two razor-wings at Batman and runs for his glider. Batman quikly dodges them with ease. The Goblin is now mounted on his glider and trying to escape. "I'll see you in hell Batman." he exclaimes as he throws two pumpkin bombs at him. Batman, quickly realizing what they are when it starts beeping, jumps off the balcony. He uses the batclaw to propel himself at a nearby rooftop as the hotel room explodes. He follows the Goblin to a safehouse in North Gotham. The Goblin is talking on a intercom to someone. "The Batmans dead. We had a deal I kill the Batman you stop sending your people after me, its getting boring slautering them, its just too easy. Keep up your end of the deal or your next!". Batman waits till he done talking then throws a sonic shock batarang hurtling at the Goblin, who doesn't notice it until Batman detonates it. The Goblin falls over and starts twitching uncontrolobly on the ground for a few seconds (the Goblin's armor is the only reason he wasn't knocked out completely). Batman swoops down and kicks the Goblin in the face. "Who wants me dead?!" interrigates the Batman. "You would like to now wouldn't you, you bastard." exclaims the Goblin mockinly. The Goblin knees Batman in the groin and stands over him, prepared to kill him. Batman thinks fast and throws a batarang at a falty light fixture, making the room pich black. The Goblin is distracted for a second, which gives Batman enough time to escape, he turns his sight to night vision and grapples onto a high beam. Batman sprays explosive gel on the goblin glider than escaped through a skylight the Goblin turns on an emergency light and stumbles onto his glider, the serum is whering off. He attemps to escape to somewhere, but as soon as he's in the air Batman detonates the gel making the glider explode, knocking the Goblin onconsious. He catches the Goblin with his batclaw hangs him from a fire escape, He then sets off a distress flair and leaves him for the Police. Winner: Batman ''Experts Opinion:'' Batman won because he has fought more powerful foes and was intelligent enough to work around the Green Goblins tactics. Epilogue Batman is searching up something on the Batcomputer. Alfred walks in "Have you found any clues as to who is trying to get you killed yet master Bruce?" "It could be almost anyone. Odds are hes an escaped criminal or something of that nature. As to why he had to get someone from outside of Gotham, I do not know." "Purhaps its because all of Gotham's assassins are behind bars, and now thanks Batman so is the Green Goblin sir." says Alfred. Meanwhile at Arkham Asylum, Norman Osborn is sitting in the corner of his cell. Suddenly a man enters. "Hello Mr. Osborn, may I take a seat. We have much to discuss." "Fuck off Strange, our the reason I'm in this hell-hole." "No! Norman your here because you failed to kill Batman, and you should be greatful to be here, because if I had gotten to you before the police did, you would be 100 times more miserable. Thanks to you I have to find a new slayer, I think I have one in mind.". Poll Batman Green Goblin Category:Blog posts